La noche te trae sorpresas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Alcohol... cigarrillos... Yamato y Taichi aprenden que no hay que hacer apuestas con el corazón... a costas de Mimi y Koushiro... ¿Que tienen que ver Hikari, Takeru, Ken y Miyako? REVIEW! LO SUBI OTRA VEZ. ESPERO QUE AHORA TENGA UN FORMATO DECENTE!


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, ni reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, es propiedad de "todos- ya-sabemos- quien". La letra de la canción "La noche te trae sorpresas" es propiedad de Ricardo Arjona. Estoy usando ambas cosas sin fines lucrativos (como si alguien fuera a pagar "algo" por esto, grrr… ¬¬)**"Yo soy lo que soy, no tengo que dar excusas por eso…"************La noche te trae sorpresas********Ella entro al bar de Don Pedro,****con su novio al lado******El rubio apoyó débilmente, sobre la mesa, el vaso en cuyo fondo aún podían apreciarse resquicios de la fuerte bebida alcohólica que había estado tomando. El alcohol no le había hecho efecto, y sus ojos azules no se habían nublado, ni sus pálidas mejillas ruborizado. Estaba aburrido, en una mesa solitaria del fondo del lugar, aunque bien podría haber sido el centro de la fiesta. Sin embargo, vaya uno a saber porque extraño designio, Ishida había preferido observar la puerta, quienes salían… y quienes entraban. Gente común y corriente iba y venía sin dejar huella aparente en la memoria de Yamato. Hasta que divisó a una pareja muy particular…******minifalda negra, escote,****presumiendo bronceado******Su cuerpo de modelo, su larga cabellera color rosado, su ropa cuidadosamente elegida… Nada en ella dejaba de ser distintivo y cautivador, como demostraban las caras vueltas y los murmullos que iba despertando a su paso. Sin embargo, ella parecía ajena a esta situación, porque charlaba animadamente con el hombre que la llevaba del brazo, un muchacho pelirrojo de intensos ojos negros. (_"Febrero"…_ Hum… ¡¿qué tiene eso que ver aquí?! Mucho… )******"¿como se te ocurre, nena,****traer tu novio a cuestas?"******Decidido, y con una malvada intención que solo quienes mejor lo conocían hubieran podido interpretar en sus indescifrables ojos azules, Yamato se acercó a la muchacha, aprovechando un momento en el que su acompañante estaba ocupado eligiendo las bebidas para ambos. "¡_¿Estas loca?!"_murmuró suavemente el rubio en el oído de la mujer, quien, nada incómoda, se limitaba a sonreír, evidentemente acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones "_¿Por qué a esa hermosa cabecita se le ocurren ideas tan desacertadas? Este tipo no pinta nada aqu_ Ishida hizo un gesto con el que pretendía referirse al pelirrojo _"Sacanosló de encima como sea" _******mientras que en la barra****se organizaban las apuestas******- ¿Puedes creer que sea mi hermano quien este haciendo… _eso_? - Me resultaría difícil de creer que _alguien_ estuviera haciendo _eso_ si **no** fuera tu hermano- le respondió la canela. - Gracias por tu apoyo, Hikari- se quejó Takaishi. - De nada- le respondió Yagami, tirándole un beso con la mano mientras se dirigía a atender una mesa algo distante. Takeru se quedó con los brazos cruzados, indeciso si de preocuparse más por su hermano, que al parecer estaba por meterse en tremendo lío, o por como quedarían esos tipos idiotas si no dejaban de acosar a su novia…******"cien a que no se la levantas",****me dijo un fulano****y cerramos trato con la mano******- Chh… Tú, si tú- un hombre desconocido llamó al rubio, quien se había alejado levemente de la muchacha ante el regreso del pelirrojo. - ¿Qué quieres?- Yamato se acercó al hombre, animada su mirada ahora por una nueva voluntad. - 1000 yenes a que no puedes quitársela- desafió el moreno. El rubio lo miró asombrado. Dirigió su vista brevemente al lugar donde se hallaban la pelirrosada y el pelirrojo, y recobro su seguridad. No tenía nada que perder. _Y mucho por ganar…_ Cerró el trato dándole la mano al desconocido. - Considéralos perdidos.******Había una historia oculta,****que no sabia el fulano,******- Yamato… Yamato…- Takeru llamaba a su hermano mayor con ansiedad, persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar. - ¿Qué quieres?- Ishida se mostró algo molesto por la repentina aparición del menor, de cuya presencia se había olvidado. - Tengo que advertirte de dos cosas- empezó Takaishi. Yamato lo miró con impaciencia, mientras golpeaba el piso con la suela de su zapato. - Primero, el hombre con el que acabas de hacer el trato- Takeru señaló al moreno, quien acababa de prender un cigarrillo- es mi futuro cuñado, así que no te metas en problemas con él. No quiero que Hikari y yo paguemos las consecuencias de sus actos- el tono del menor rubio era terminante, y dejó sin palabras a su hermano mayor. ******y era que al supuesto novio****se la caía la mano******Ni bien terminadas estas palabras, el tono de Takaishi cambió por completo, de amenaza a complicidad. - Pero de lo que yo quería avisarte es que…- Takeru no pudo continuar, porque una risa involuntaria se lo impidió. Yamato se acercó más al menor, interesado por el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la conversación fraternal. - ¿De qué? ¿De que querías avisarme, Takeru?- lo interrogó Ishida. - De que… bueno… ¿viste el pelirrojo?- el mayor asintió con la cabeza- Concurría a la misma Universidad que yo, pero se graduó hace dos años y…bueno… se rumoreaba que él… ya sabes…- Takaishi se acercó más a su hermano, para que solo él escuchara lo que iba a decirle- _… camina por la vereda de enfrente…_******me le acerque a la mariposa****y le propuse un negocio******- _¿QUÉ?-_ casi gritó Yamato, sin poder creerlo. - _Lo que oíste_- confirmo su hermano- Él… patea para el otro arco, juega para el otro equipo, se come la galletita… o como quieras decirlo- trató de hacerse entender Takaishi, mediante gestos y muescas exageradas (). El mayor hizo un gesto de: "_Ya fue suficiente",_que venía a significar que había entendido el "concepto". - ¿Estas seguro? - Como del aire que respiro- confirmó Takaishi. Yamato sonrió. "_Las cosas serán más sencillas de lo que sospeche"_******pasaron 17 segundos ****y ya era mi socio******Sonriendo y con aire amistoso, el rubio se acercó al pelirrojo, que se hallaba solo, pues la pelirrosada había partido con rumbo al tocador. - Discúlpame- Yamato trató de parecer amable- déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Ishida, Yamato Ishida- el rubio extendió su mano derecha. El pelirrojo lo miro durante un minuto, asombrado. Inmediatamente después, se decidió y estrechó la mano de su visitante. - Koushiro Izzumi- se presentó. - ¿Sabes? No he podido dejar de notar que posees una indiscutible inteligencia que se nota a kilómetros de distancia…******le dije que al tipo de la esquina****se le caía la mano,****mientras que señalaba al fulano******Pocos minutos después, Ishida se había ganado la confianza de Izzumi, y ambos charlaban desenfadadamente. Tratando de hacerse el compinche, el rubio se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y le susurró algo. Los grandes ojos negros de Koushiro se abrieron de asombro, y miró al rubio, sin poder creerlo. Yamato solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Lentamente, Izzumi se levantó de su lugar, completamente olvidado de la pelirrosada, y se dirigió hacia la mesa que su "amigo" le había señalado…******La noche te trae sorpresas,****como la que le ocurrió al fulano******Conteniendo la risa, Yamato tomó el vaso que el pelirrojo había abandonado. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro… Se había sacado de encima a Koushiro, que, por bien que le cayera, era un obstáculo y, de paso, le había jugado una mala pasada a Taichi… Sonrió maliciosamente. _Su futuro concuñado…_******voltee a ver hacia la barra****y mi socio le rozaba la mano******Takeru estaba tomando una soda, cuando algo que vio lo hizo escupir lo que estaba por tragar. ¡Era Taichi! Y estaba con… _¿Koushiro?._No es que alguna vez hubiera tratado especialmente el tema con su novia, pero creía que Hikari no le habría ocultado algo tan importante como era… _eso…_ Sobretodo, sabiendo el riesgo que significaba… Meneó la cabeza, confundido, y ese movimiento le sirvió para captar algo que antes no había visto, y que en solo un segundo logro explicarlo todo: un brillo malicioso en un par de ojos color cielo. _Yamato…_******mientras que yo, con el campo****abierto, me sentí Robert Redford****y aquí no se termina la historia…******Ante todo este ajetreo, todos parecían haber olvidado un "pequeñísimo" detalle… La pelirrosada salió de los lavabos, despreocupada. Sólo había dejado diez minutos solo a su mejor amigo, pero habían bastado para que el rumbo de los acontecimientos de esa noche tomaran un giro de 180º… _"Hola bombón" _ una voz desconocida le susurró en el oído, tomándola por sorpresa y  arrancándole un suspiro. Aunque,  pensándolo bien,  no le era _tan_ desconocida…******Le solté mis mejores piropos****con respecto a su ropa******"_¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y hacemos algo interesante?" _el rubio descorrió la cortina de cabello rosado, para besar a la muchacha en el cuello. Ella solo sonrío, para luego darse vuelta y apartar al rubio, tomándolo de las manos. - No fastidies- le dijo, juguetona. - ¿Yo te fastidio, primor? Haber avisado antes, porque es pecado mortal incomodar al ser más bello que alguna vez piso esta tierra- insistió Ishida. La pelirrosada se dirigió hacia la barra y tomó asiento, seguida muy de cera por el mayor rubio.******mientras mis ademanes,****de macho, nos pedían otra copa******- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- la chica Yagami, en patines y vistiendo el uniforme de camarera del lugar, se les acercó al poco tiempo. Yamato le dirigió una sonrisa seductora y le acarició la mejilla a su cuñada, a lo que la morena solo respondiendo arqueando las cejas en signo de desaprobación. Se notaba a una legua que Ishida quería quedar como todo un conquistador… Y no es que no lo fuera, sino que hasta ese entonces no se le había presenciado la oportunidad de demostrarlo. - ¿Quieren algo, Matt?- repitió la canela, molesta. - Tráeme una cerveza. - miró a su acompañante, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Que sean dos, Kari, preciosa. Sin otro comentario y sin voltearse a mirar atrás, Hikari partió a toda la velocidad a traer el pedido. Mucho hubiera sido el asombro del rubio de percatarse que la mirada de la pelirrosada siguió durante largo rato la figura de la castaña…******le dije el mismo rollo de siempre:****"me estoy enamorando,****vente conmigo esta noche****y lo discutimos sudando"******- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó la pelirrosada con vos infantil. - Mi cuñada- la pelirrosada soltó un suspiro- Pero… ¿qué importa?- interrogó Yamato- Creo que es más importante saber quien eres tú… y quien soy yo… - Mimi Tachikawa- respondió la muchacha, indiferente a las insinuaciones del rubio. - Mimi… hermoso nombre…- suspiró Ishida, mientras volvía a besarla. Ella lo separó, pero no con enfado o con molestia, sino más bien con desgano. - Hay… Hay algo que tú debes saber,…- se interrumpió. - Yamato- completó el rubio, casi inconscientemente. - Eso. Yamato. _Yo no soy lo que tú piensas…_******me dijo: "te estas equivocando,****no ando en busca de macho:******- ¿Cómo que no?- Yamato apenas le estaba prestando atención- Eres una mujer hermosa, y eso no puedes negármelo. - No…- confirmó Mimi- pero si puedo refutarte otras creencias… Créeme, yo no soy para ti. - Creí que debía ser yo quien decidiera eso- se encaprichó el rubio. - Yamato… por favor… - ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué tienes de distinto? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan… _especial_? _"**Especial´**_… _que curiosa palabra has escogido…"_- Yamato… Yo no puedo estar contigo…******a mi me gustan las mujeres"******- ¿Qué, acaso tienes novio? No te preocupes, no soy celoso. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que es Koushiro, porque ya sé toda la verdad acerca de él- los ojos azules eran desafiantes. - ¿Sa…sa…sabes la… la… v…v…verdad acerca de…de K…Kou?- la pelirrosada no pudo reprimir un tartamudeo involuntario. - Si. - Entonces debes saber lo mío también… - No, no lo se- el rubio la tomo de los hombros, no sin un poco de violencia. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en sus sentidos- ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? - Matt… hay algo que tú no sabes… a mi… _no me gustan los hombres…_******La noche te trae sorpresas,****como la que me ocurrió por lanzado******- **¿_QUÉ?- _**susurró el rubio. Hubiera querido gritar, pero las palabras se le murieron en la garganta. - Lo que oíste- confirmó Mimi, agachando la cabeza. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su agitada respiración, Yamato se sentó, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. _Ahora entendía…_Todo encajaba: el interés de ella por Hikari, su sangre fría ante sus coqueteos, el porque andaba con Koushiro sabiendo perfectamente lo que _él_ era…******te sientes dueño del mundo,****y te dejan con cara de asustado******- Yo… lo siento, Matt- la pelirrosada le apoyó una mano en el brazo, en un desesperado intento por consolarlo. - ¡No me toques!- Ishida rompió el contacto casi con aversión. Mimi retrocedió lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, apenada. Ella no tenía la culpa, no le había dado ninguna esperanza, pero aún así no podía evitar el sentirse traicionado… Tomó el primer vaso que encontró en su camino y vació su contenido de un solo sorbo. Se pasó la mano por la boca, antes de volver a descargar su furia contra la mujer. - ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hala, vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete a perseguir a mi cuñada! ¡O, aún mejor, a alguien de tu calaña! Meneando la cabeza y con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, Tachikawa se alejo del rubio.******mientras mi socio perseguía**** por el bar al fulano…****y aquí no se termina la historia******- Basta… basta… **¡BASTA!**- Taichi, quien había preferido, al menos por esa noche, mantenerse en el anonimato, no pudo contenerse. (Jeje, no me había olvidado de este par de pillines ) Koushiro hizo un pucherito, mientras que Yagami se mordía el labio inferior. El pelirrojo estaba volviéndolo loco, y ya se le habían agotado las ideas para sacárselo de encima. - A ver si me entiendes, Izzumi- dijo el moreno con vos seria, mirándolo duramente, pero luego comenzó a modular mucho las palabras, como si le hablara a un nene pequeño sin muchas luces- A- mi- me- gustan- las- mujeres, soy-heterosexual, tengo- una- novia- Taichi se encargó de hacer un fuerte énfasis en las palabras terminadas con "a"- pelirroja- y- hermosísima- que- debe- estarme- esperando- en- casa, despierta.- Apoyo una mano en la roja cabeza- ¿Me entiendes? Con los labios temblándole, Koushiro dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás. Miró al moreno por última vez… y salió corriendo. Yagami suspiró, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo…******Ella ligo a una vecina****y mi socio se fue con un mesero******Con los labios aún calientes por el reciente contacto con los de Hikari, Takeru se sentía volar. No esta de más decir que el alcohol había puesto su buena parte, pero más que nada era la felicidad de tener a su chica al lado… Y la tranquilidad de que su hermano no se había metido en problemas. O al menos no en unos tan graves que hubieran hecho volar la mitad del local… o quizás aún más… Sin embargo, le provocaba curiosidad el saber como había terminado la apuesta entre Yamato y Taichi. La última jugada que había podido observar era como su hermano le endilgaba el pelirrojo a su cuñado, y eso representaba un punto a favor de Ishida. ¿Cómo le habría contestado Yagami? Un rápido vistazo al local lo dejó perplejo: su hermano se hallaba semiborracho ante una media docena de vasos vacíos y Taichi se había fumado un atado y medio de cigarrillos, como lo demostraba una caja vacía que se hallaba a su lado. ¿Y Koushiro? El pelirrojo le hacia ojitos a un muchacho de pelo azulado, quien fijaba _demasiado_ intensamente en él sus ojos azul marino… ¿Y la pelirrosada? Mimi se había tomado _demasiada_ confianza con una chica de cabello morado, quien la miraba con tremenda dulzura en sus hermosos ojos color ámbar… ******yo me tome otro tequila,****y el fulano llenó su cenicero******- Brindo… ¡hip!... por nuestro… ¡hip!... triunfo… amiiigo…- Yamato arrastraba las palabras, con la voz pastosa por el alcohol. Taichi hubiera querido responderle, pero le invadió un ataque de tos, que le obligo a apagar el cigarrillo. - ¿"Nuestro" triunfo?- interrogó el moreno. - Si…- el rubio se dejo caer en la silla más cercana. Olía fatal, pero había tanto humo en el ambiente que ni siquiera se sentía- nuestro triunfo… ni vencedor, ni vencido… - Tienes razón- concordó Yagami, mientras encendía otro mortal elemento. _"Al diablo con mis pulmones. No podré estar pero que ahora."_******juramos no volver apostar por amores inciertos…******- Que mal momento, ¿verdad Yamato? - Ni me lo, ¡hip!, recuerdes, ¡hip!- Ishida hizo un intento de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer sobre la mesa, demasiado mareado para mantener el equilibrio- Aunque lo, ¡hip!, lo tuyo no debe de haber sido, ¡hip!, mejor. - Claro que no- otro breve arranque de tos volvió a sofocar al moreno, quien lo reprimió al instante.- ¡Imagina lo que es ser perseguido por un…!- Yagami se quedó sin palabras. - ¡Y sedu, ¡hip!, cir, ¡hip!, a una…! - No lo digas por favor. Hoy he aprendido la mejor lección de mi vida: _"Nada es lo que aparenta ser"…_ - "_Y nunca, ¡hip!, juegues con el corazón, ¡hip!"- _completó Ishida.******y aquí si se termina la historia…******- Si…- confirmó Yagami- Aunque…- sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron con un brillo casi malvado. El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, asombrado. - ¿Qué…? - ¡Te apuesto a que Hikari quiere más a Takeru que él a ella! - ¡Eso no es, ¡hip!, eso no es cierto! - ¡Claro que si! - ¡Oigan!- una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación, al tiempo que un rubio y una canela aparecían ante ellos, tomados de la mano- ¿Pueden dejarnos en paz, aunque más no sea un momento? - Tanto humo te nubló las ideas, okaasan. - Y tú estás demasiado borracho, Yamato. - ¡Hip! ¡Eso no es…!- Ishida se quedo callado a la mitad de la frase, mientras su cabeza golpeaba duramente la mesa. Hikari se le acercó, cuidadosa. - Se quedó dormido- murmuró. Taichi se largó a reír, pero al instante tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, porque el humo que estaba tragando se el atoró en la garganta y el moreno comenzó a ahogarse con otro ataque de tos de los tantos que había tenido esa noche. Takaishi y Yagami menor menearon la cabeza, en signo de desaprobación. - Viciosos… ****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué? Ya destruí una pareja. [Mimi y Kou] Una más, una menos… Ken y Miyako no podían romper la regla… Porque la excepción que la confirma son Hikari y Take… Jeje, la verdad es que no sé ni porque escribí esto… ¬¬

Y bueno… a Mimi le jugué una mala pasada terrible en "Febrero"… Era su turno de jugársela a alguien… Pobre mi Matty… Pobre Tai- chan… Peor, por sobre todo, ¡¡¡pobres Hika y Takeru!!!!

Dedicado a Amy- chan, porque es tan retorcido que parece que lo hubiera escrito ella… ¬¬

¿Comentarios? En el recuadro de más abajo o a mi e-mail:

Eowynsoyyohotmail.com

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
